The present invention relates to a drum brake arrangement for vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel arrangement of the various parts of the invention on a back plate especially designed to support the device on an axle housing.
Drum brakes are well known, and have been used for years on all kinds of vehicles. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,945 a drum brake arrangement is disclosed wherein a brake camshaft is supported via a bearing on a carrier and the end of the camshaft that supports the slack adjuster is supported via a support bearing at the axle body. The slack adjuster is provided with a worm gear that is fixedly connected to the brake cam shaft for adjusting the drum brake arrangement according to wear of the brake pads.